


Повод для встречи

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Ты по-прежнему восхищаешься Скорпией? Ей просто был нужен повод для встречи с моим мастером!"
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Kudos: 5





	Повод для встречи

— Каково это, когда твоя крутая мастер Хасаши променяла свой клан на мужика?

Язвительный и высокомерный голос Фрост медленно, но верно начинал действовать Такеде на нервы. Криомансерша больше трепала языком, выдавая одну дурацкую колкость за другой, нежели нормально сражалась.

— Она такая же, как все бабы! И ты по-прежнему ею восхищаешься? — Фрост увернулась от его кнутов и запустила вперёд ледяной кинжал, со свистом рассекший воздух. Такеда разбил его ударом ноги и бросил мрачный взгляд на криомансершу, приготовившуюся защищаться.

— А ты не баба? — с вызовом спросил он, оскорблённый отношением Фрост к Скорпии. Казалось, эта девчонка не уважала никого, и подобное поведение не прибавляло ей ни капли величия, к которому она столь рьяно стремилась.

Мастера должны были немедленно прервать перепалку учеников и приказать тем сконцентрироваться на поединке, однако Ханами и Куай обращали мало внимания на тренировку, которую сами же организовали. Они расположились неподалёку и о чём-то беседовали, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Иногда Куай поглаживал ладонь Ханами, привлекая Скорпию ближе к себе и заставляя её игриво улыбаться в ответ.

— Им просто был нужен повод для встречи, — прошипела Фрост и грубо толкнула Такахаши в грудь. Подобные действия выходили за рамки правил тренировочных поединков, но если никто не следил за ними — зачем подчиняться каким-то глупым ограничениям? Возможно, ледяная статуя любимого ученика заставит Скорпию оторваться от возлюбленного и признать потенциал будущего Великого мастера Лин Куэй. И тогда Ширай Рю преклонится перед величием Фрост, а Саб-Зиро пожалеет о том, что всё это время не воспринимал ученицу всерьёз, и присоединится к числу тех, кто будет наказан пожизненным заточением в ледяной гробнице.

— Спустись с небес на землю! — она в последнюю секунду успела уклониться от кулака Такеды и сделала прыжок назад, смерив противника злобным взглядом. Такеда выглядел возмущённым, и это лишь сильнее раззадоривало криомансершу. Раззадоривало на убийство — а что могло впечатлить ещё сильнее?

Она превосходила его по скорости, была меньше и ловче, а, значит, в любой из вероятностей выходила победительницей. Пожалуй, Фрост стоило поблагодарить Саб-Зиро только за то, что он помог ей в совершенстве овладеть криомансерскими силами. И она обязательно скажет ему «спасибо», когда возглавит клан.

Фрост создала ледяного двойника, чтобы одурачить Такеду, а сама оказалась за его спиной, приготовившись пронзить парня клинком и заставить навеки замёрзнуть.

— Застынь! — с безумным оскалом прокричала она, предвкушая собственный триумф. В своём воображении она уже сидела на троне изо льда и повелевала, приказывала, управляла, казнила… Все мечты Фрост в один миг разрушила цепь с кунаем, пронесшаяся в паре сантиметров от носа криомансерши и отрезавшая ей путь к Такеде.

— Ты не на турнире «Мортал Комбат», дорогуша. Давай обойдёмся без нежелательных смертей, — пугающе тихим, но уверенным голосом произнесла Скорпия, заставив Фрост поёжиться. В фантазиях она неоднократно побеждала Хасаши, но в реальности обходила её стороной, воздерживаясь даже от привычных колких замечаний. В состоянии ярости Скорпия могла в одиночку справиться с Саб-Зиро и практически всей компанией защитников Земного царства, за исключением, разве что, Рейдена, а уж Фрост для неё — как беспомощная мышь для свирепой тигрицы. Поэтому криомансерша стиснула зубы, но от Такахаши отошла и, скрестив руки на груди, презрительно отвернулась ото всех.

— Тем не менее, Фрост победила, — добавил Куай, не скрывавший гордой улыбки. При всей несносности характера, его ученица стала превосходным бойцом.

— В соревновании провокаторов? — съязвила Скорпия, убрав цепь. Саб-Зиро покачал головой.

— Такеда потерял концентрацию, когда отвлёкся на свои чувства. В реальном бою он бы погиб. Противник не упустит возможности задеть, в том числе словесно — к этому нужно быть готовым.

Такахаши пристыженно опустил взгляд на землю. Мастер Хасаши в любой ситуации поддерживала его, но Саб-Зиро был прав — он нередко терял голову из-за лишних эмоций и страдал от этого, но, что ещё хуже — подставлял своих близких.

— Простите, — Такеда поклонился мастерам, — я признаю поражение и в следующий раз обещаю быть более внимательным.

Фрост закатила глаза. Её раздражали послушные людишки, умевшие только бесконечно извиняться и пресмыкаться перед старшими. Сама она никогда не опустилась бы до подобного. Не став дожидаться приказа Саб-Зиро, она, не сказав ни слова и ни с кем не попрощавшись, покинула тренировочную площадку, отправившись по делам, которые были поважнее этой детсадовской возни с правилами и нравоучениями.

— Она у тебя очень воспитанная, — с сарказмом прокомментировала Скорпия, проводив взглядом удалявшуюся фигуру Фрост, — не хочешь отправить её на месяц ко мне? Я её так вышколю — мигом забудет о свой наглости.

— Не сомневаюсь, Ханами, — посмеиваясь и опустив ладонь ей на талию, отозвался Куай, но, покосившись на Такеду, отпустил Скорпию и быстро исправил свою «оговорку», — то есть, мастер Хасаши. Надеюсь, вы с учеником, как наши гости, останетесь переночевать на базе.

— Останемся, — на щеках Скорпии появился румянец, а губы изогнулись в игривой улыбке. Поединок учеников был своеобразным спором между Великими мастерами, и, как проигравшая сторона, Хасаши предвкушала занятное времяпровождение ближайшим вечером.

Несколькими часами позже она нашла Такеду во внутреннем тренировочном зале. Здесь, как правило, проходили индивидуальные тренировки, которые Саб-Зиро устраивал для Фрост, но сейчас Такахаши лупил деревянные манекены в гордом одиночестве и с завидным упорством.

— Не так сильно, пожалуйста, а то Саб-Зиро выставит мне счёт за испорченное имущество, — в шутку предупредила Скорпия, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди. Такеда нанёс последний удар по манекену и, раздражённо выдохнув, повернулся к Хасаши.

— Фрост сказала, что вы с мастером Куаем не хотели проверять наши силы, а просто искали повод для личной встречи, — скривив лицо, словно от резкой боли, произнёс он, на что Скорпия в удивлении вскинула брови. Она не ожидала такого заявления от обычно скромного и державшего всё в себе Такеды.

— Безусловно, для меня важно поддерживать общение с Лин Куэй, но твоё обучение и ты сам… — она приблизилась к ученику в стремлении приободрить его, положив ладонь на плечо, однако Такахаши в последний момент отстранился, показав недовольство, — ты не менее важен. И мне вовсе не безразличны твои успехи. В конце концов, я должна быть уверена в том, что в будущем передам титул Великого мастера не абы кому, а самому достойному. Тому, кто не сдастся и не опустит руки при первых же трудностях. Тому, за кем я присматривала много лет. Тому, кто сейчас дуется как маленький мальчик, которому мама не купила данго*…

— …потому что нельзя есть много сладкого перед дневной тренировкой, — на лице Такахаши появилась ностальгическая тёплая улыбка, и он с благодарностью посмотрел на Скорпию, — спасибо, мастер. Извините, что усомнился в Вас и проявил дерзость. Я понимаю, что однажды может случиться… что-то, что заставит Вас покинуть Ширай Рю и примкнуть к Лин Куэй. И к тому моменту обещаю стать достойным преемником.

— И сбить спесь с самоуверенной повелительницы снежинок, — заговорщицки подмигнув, добавила полушёпотом Хасаши.

— И это тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> * — шарики моти на палочке; разновидность японских сладостей.


End file.
